The purpose of this contract is to obtain data from experiments. This will be used to evaluate the use of autologous bone marrow cells transduced with a retroviral vector carrying an allogeneic MHC gene as an approach to tolerance induction in mice. The work will involve evaluation of gene expression by flow cytometric and molecular analyses, and evaluation of the relationship between expression in various cells to the induction of tolerance, which will be measured by skin grafting and in vitro analyses.